As Time Passed By
by jychan
Summary: A Post-Anime and Post-Manga fic featuring the Host Club! Haruhi's in labor...


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor the characters...

jychan: I hope you won't mind the grammar errors, the typographical errors and the OOC's… Dozo.

* * *

_**As Time Passed By**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had some time now since Tamaki and Haruhi had married. It was when Tamaki had proposed to Haruhi after she had won her very first case as a lawyer. And yes, Haruhi had become a lawyer, passing the Bar Exams as the Topnotcher, of course, just like her Okaa-san in her time. Tamaki, as well, became successful as the new head, President and CEO of the Suoh Empire.

Concerning the other Host Club members, Hunny had become the dojo master and the head of his clan, as well, as Mori, who had always guided and supported the blonde boy. The twins had succeeded their Mother with the Hitachiin Fashion Line, as well as Kyouya who had succeeded his father in the Ootori Zaibatsu.

* * *

Kyouya was on his bed with his wife on his side, reading some book as he was still on his laptop,

"Kyouya, don't you think that it's already been 9 months since Haruhi became pregnant by the baka?"

"I know. And I'm quite sure that Haruhi would be giving birth any time. Although it seems her water bag didn't break yet."

"Sou ka. Maa, you know these things neh, Okaa-san..."

His wife teased him as he rolled his eyes and proceeded on his work with his laptop that is until later when he had a call,

_Tsumi wa Kami ga boku w-  
_

He proceeded on answering the phone, but knowing who had that ringtone, he proceeded on putting the phone far from his ear,

"KYOUYAAA!!! HELP!!! HARUHI'S WATER BROKE!!! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO YOUR HOSPITAL NOW!!!"

Tamaki's wailing voice had echoed as Kyouya's life-time companion just chuckled while Kyouya just sighed at this and stood up,

"Maa, Tamaki, you can stop wailing now. Kyouya's on his way, I suppose, although he would still be dressing up since we're on bed already. I'll be going to the Hospital with him. So, I have to dress up now. Ja!"

"Chotto ma-"

Tamaki's voice was shut as she pressed the button that would make the call off.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru were outside in a porch of some house when they recieved a call from a certain someone in the Host Club,

_Go-sen mairu hashite iki wo kira-_

"Tono, what's the pro-"

The twins were cut off as Tamaki whined,

"Waa! Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi and I are on our way to Kyouya's Hospital! Haruhi's water bag broke! I tell you! It broke!"

"Tamaki, please stop wailing."

Haruhi's voice was heard over the phone,

"Hai. Hai. We're on our way tono."

Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded at this and turned the phone off.

"Gomen, but we have to go now."

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-kun, it's OK. Anyways, it's Haruhi-san, neh? Tell her congratulations."

A brown-haired girl told Hikaru as the other girl with straight black hair said,

"And also, Tamaki-san. Don't forget about that, Hikaru. Oh well, we're off now. Ja."

"Oyasuminnasai!"

The twins told the girls who nodded and closed the door as the twins went to their car and rushed off to the Hospital.

* * *

Hunny was having his usual dessert, concerning of three whole cakes, as usual.

"Usa-chan, let's eat now neh! Itadaki-"

_Kizukeba itsumo soko ni chiisana kimi ga itanda _

Hunny was cut off by some ringtone as Hunny just left it and said,

"Itadakimasu!"

_kaerimichi nobiru kageboushi ga soba ni iru yo ni  
_  
Hunny continued on eating cake, that is until Mori stepped in and said,

"Mitsukuni, answer it."

Hunny sighed at this and proceeded on answering the phone

_itsu no ma ni id-  
_

"HUNNY-SENPAI! TASUKETE! HARUHI IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH ANY MINUTE NOW! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO KYOUYA'S HOSPITAL!"

"Eh? Tama-chan? Sou ka? Nnn!!! Takashi and I are going to go there! Kyo-chan's hospital, neh?"

"Hai, senpai."

"Ja Tama-chan!"

Hunny turned off his phone and proceeded on eating his cake.

* * *

The Host Club Members arrived to the Hospital as Tamaki was waiting at the hall,

"Where's Haruhi/Haru-chan?"

"Inside."

Tamaki said as he stood up to see the Host Club Members,

"All I can say is good-luck to you, Tamaki. Although, I would rather say that to Haruhi, since giving birth really hurts. Take it from my experience."

"Good luck, you say, Aki-"

"Tono, is Haruhi going to be OK?"

Tamaki was cut by what the twins said,

"Oh she'll be fine, I tell you. If it's not going to be fine, then I would probably castrate Kyouya, neh."

"Very funny."

Kyouya said as he snorted,

"Tama-chan, is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

Hunny asked as the others looked at him as well, with their eyebrows raised,

"Actually, Haruhi and I decided that we would not try to know the gender of our kid so that it would be a surprise."

"Eh? You did? That's quite good. You'd be giddy all-over on waiting for the gender of your kid. But, Kyouya and I could never wait."

"We?"

Kyouya questioned his wife, who rolled her eyes and said,

"OK, fine, so, it was me. Geesh... All you could do was stay silent in the side. Geesh... Anyways, when we had an ultra-sound, we learned it was a girl and off comes Akemi."

"Maa, maa, Tama-chan, Haru-chan's going to be OK, just like what she said."

Hunny said as he assured the younger blonde, who nodded at this,

"Maa, we had to retreat ourselves early from our dates earlier and it's going to take for a while."

The twins complained as they sat while the sole woman there, knocked their heads off,

"Geesh, if you're going to just complain, it's better if you don't come here, you know. But anyways, you came here, so you must be worried, then. My, my..."

She said as she chuckled then muffled her hands on their heads,

"Senpai!"

The twins complained towards the older girl,

"Geesh... So, Tamaki, what are you going to name your child, if ever?"

"Eto, Haruhi and I agreed that if it's a girl then her name would be Natsumi. If the child's going to be a boy, then, Natsuki."

Tamaki replied as they nodded,

"Makes sense since another meaning of Haruhi is 'spring'."

The others realized the meaning,

A doctor went near them and asked,

"Who among here is Suoh-san?"

"Ore wa."

Tamaki replied,

"Omedeto. It's a girl."

"Eh? Haruhi/Haru-chan gave birth to a girl?"

"Omedeto, Tamaki. I hope Akemi would be a good 'Onee-san' towards Natsumi, neh? And don't try to spoil her too much."

"Welcome to fatherhood, Tamaki."

The Ootori coupled congratulated Tamaki, who grinned at this and nodded,

"Nnn!"

"Natsumi, eh... Kinda suits, neh, tono. Omedeto."

The twins greeted as Tamaki nodded at this, and then he turned around to the doctor,

"Is Haruhi OK?"

"Oh, she's fine, although she's still resting. Apparently, giving birth is not quite easy."

The doctor said as he nodded,

"Ah, Ootori-sama..."

The doctor noticed his superior's presence, who nodded in acknowledge,

"So, I have to go home already. It seems Haruhi is still resting, noh. So, I guess I have to go as well. Especially since Akemi might be waking up any time. Mata minna-san. Tamaki, I'll try to visit tomorrow. Ja. Kyouya, are you going to go with me?"

"Ah, hai. Mata ashita."

Kyouya said as he left with a slight nod as everyone said,

"Ja, Kyouya/senpai-tachi/Kyou-chan."

"We will also have to go home. It seems we'll be early tomorrow for a meeting in the morning. Geesh. This old geezers. Anyways, we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Ja, tono, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai."

The twins said as they left as well,

Tamaki sat down on the chair as he sighed in relief,

"It's finally over. I'm finally a father."

He managed to say as he gave another sigh in relief,

"Maa, maa, Tama-chan, it's OK already, neh? Takashi and I will be visiting you tomorrow, probably with Reiko. So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Ja, Tama-chan!"

Hunny said as Mori said,

"Congratulations and good bye."

"Arigato, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai."

Tamaki said as the two cousins left, while he stood up and went inside the room where Haruhi was supposed to be in,

"Haruhi... We have Natsumi, already. Although she's inside the Nursery."

Tamaki told Haruhi, who opened her eyes as she heard Tamaki's voice,

"Saa. Yokatta neh, Tamaki. Finally. I'll be going to sleep first. But before I forget, she has your eyes. A girl that resembles you a lot."

Haruhi said as Tamaki said,

"Really?"

"Hai. So, I'll be sleeping first."

"Oyasuminnasai, Haruhi."

"Oyasuminnasai Tamaki."

And that was the first time when Haruhi and Tamaki finally became complete as a family, as time passed by.

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? I was just scanning around and I thought about I'd do a one-shot for the Host Club! The First Song, was Guilty Beauty Love, Second was Shissou, Third was Kanau Nara...


End file.
